Meet the Dead
by NotSuyasa
Summary: Set in The Walking Dead universe many years after the group of survivors that we all know have left


"Justin's back!" 13 year old Nick announced.

"Brian, Chris, get out there and get that gate open!" 17 year old Max commanded.

16 year old Chris jumped out of his seat and ran through the door, just as 19 year old Brian opened it.

Brian and Chris continued to run through the halls.

"Cover me!" Chris commanded Brian, while burrowing through the outside doors.

"I got you!" Brian assured Chris.

Chris makes a run for the gate.

Brian standing on the front steps of the prison they were in, shooting any zombies near Chris.

Chris gets to the gate, where he continues to unlatch all 3 locks allowing the gate to be pulled open.

"Justin get your ass in here!" Chris yelled while pulling the gate almost half way open

"Justin?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Get Daniel!" 17 year old Justin commanded.

Chris unsure what was going on screamed back "Brian! Get Daniel! Now!" Then met Justin 15 yards from the gate.

When Chris got closer to Justin, he noticed the side of his head was covered in blood.

"Justin? What happened to you?"

"Get Daniel." Justin mumbled before passing out.

Chris reached out and caught justin.

Chris pulled Justin's arm over his shoulder, then hurried back in the gate.

Using one hand Chris was able to shut the gate, but not latch it.

He headed for the prison doors while still carrying his friend Justin.

"What happened?!" Max asked while running to Chris and Justin.

"I don't know! He just collapsed!" Chris answered.

"Let's get him to Daniel!" Max said while putting Justin's other arm around his shoulder.

"Is that Justin?!" 16 year old Fiona asked worriedly.

"Where the hell is Daniel?" Max asked ignoring Fiona.

"I- I- I don't know!" Fiona said confused.

"What about Kevin?" Chris Suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Max asked shocked that Chris would suggest that.

"What? No. Come on, he'll know what to do!" Chris argued.

"Max! Calm down what is going on?" Asked confused Fiona.

"I don't know!" Max yelled. "I- I Just- I don't know."

"Max. We need to get Justin to Kevin, Now. Daniel will understand."

"Where is he?" Max asked Fiona.

"In the coop." Fiona informed them.

Chris and Max headed for the coop.

"What happened to Justin? Is he okay?!" 12 year old Gabby asked, as they walked past her.

"Not now Gabby." Chris said.

"Kevin!" Chris yelled.

"Jesus, keep it down!" Max commanded Chris.

"I told you, Daniel will understand."Chris assured Max.

"Lets just keep it silent for now. Okay?" Max asked.

"Alright." Chris agreed.

As the two guys approached the door,

Max quickly volunteered " I got Justin, Get the door."

"Got it!" Chris said while lunging toward the door and opening it quick.

Inside was 18 year old Kevin already pointing a rifle at Chris.

"Woah!" Chris cried.

"What the hell Chris? What are you do- Is that Justin?!" Kevin asked noticing Max behind Chris.

"We can't find Daniel." Max informed Kevin.

"So he doesn't know you're here?" Kevin asked suspicious.

"No, Justin just got back, He said _'Get Daniel'_ then passed out." Chris Told Kevin.

"Here lay him down, lay him down." Kevin said.

"Go get some clean sheets we need to dress the wounds." Kevin said.

Chris looked at Max almost asking for permission.

"Go!" Kevin Commanded.

"I'm going! I'm Going!" Chris assured Kevin, while jumping up.

"Max, I need you to hold his shoulders down incase he wakes up. Max! Listen to me. if he wakes up. He's gonna try to move. if he tries to move while I'm cleaning this, it could be vital."

"Okay, okay I got him." Max said putting his hands on Justin's shoulders.

"Come on Justin, You got this." Max said keeping himself calm,

"Gabby! I need sheets and bandages! Quick!" Chris demanded.

"up here!" Gabby said while quickly climbing onto the top bunk in her cell, Take these!"

Gabby started throwing down medical supplies.

"Alright thats enough." Chris said.

"Chris!" Brian yelled from down the hall.

"Not now, I got to get this stuff back to Kevin." Chris argued.

"Kevin?" Brian asked. "Never mind, it's Daniel. I found him." Brian said while sort of shaking his head.

"What? Is he okay?" Chris asked.

"He asked for you and max."

"I'll bring these to Kevin, You go!" Gabby volunteered.

Chris Handed Gabby the supplies and started running down the hall.

"Where's Max? Brian asked.

"With Kevin!" Chris hollered back.

Brian Follows Gabby, back to Kevin, Max and Justin.

"my god. is he going to be okay?" Gabby asked.

"Give me the bandages!" Kevin ordered.

"Ye-Yeah Here of course." Gabby said while fidgeting with the supplies.

"Max. It's Daniel." Brian said softly.

"What where is he?" Max asked.

"He's out front. He asked for you and Chris."

"Here get Justin." Max told Brian as he quickly got to his feet.

"I got him, you go!" Brian said as he Grabbed Justin's Shoulders

Max took off towards Daniel and Chris.

By the time Max got outside, Nick, Chris, Fiona and 15 year old Joseph, were all siting by 18 year old Daniel.

"Daniel?" Max called.

"Max." Daniel answered.

"What the hell happened?" Max asked, looking toward Chris for an answer.

"Justin, Is he okay?" Daniel mumbled.

"Justin's fine. What happened?" Max asked desperately trying to get answers.

"We were coming off of cloud street, and we were ambushed."

"By walkers?"

"And men." Daniel finished.

"Wh- What do you mean _And _men?"

"The douche bags had a truck full of 'em." Daniel explained.

"What?" Chris asked. " There using these damn things as weapons now?"

"Ha, I know. Why didn't we think of it?" Daniel asked jokingly.

"Wait so you're okay though right?" Max asked.

"Oh, I wish I was." Daniel said softly.

"What? no. Where?!" Max asked.

"It's not good." Daniel said nodding his head.

"Let me see."

Daniel tries picking up his head.

"I got you,"Chris said while helping Daniel twist.

Daniel turns over revealing an open gash in the back of his neck.

"Oh my god." Max said.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed.

Nick started to walk away.

"Nick?" Fiona Asked. "Are you okay?"

Nick Kept walking inside.

"Ill go check on him" Fiona said.

"Max." Daniel Said. "I want you to do it. Soon"

"Check on Nick?"

"No. I want you to _Do it_." Daniel corrected Max.

"What? No. No. No Daniel. I can't"

"Max, do it."

Max takes a deep breath then says "Okay.""But not here."

"If not here then where?" Daniel asked.

"The Garden." Max says.

"The Garden." Daniel agrees.

"Nick come on talk to me." Fiona said.

"I should of been there." Nick said with anger.

"Nick, no one blames you."

"But why wasn't I there?"

"Nick you just lost your brother."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Nick Asked. "Max lost his sister and he didn't even blink! He was right out there the next day! People have been treating me like I'm some sort of bomb thats set to go off!"

"Nick we just care about you. thats a-"

"Well don't! I don't need you to care about me! I need to be OUT THERE! Not IN HERE!" Nick Shouted.

"Whats going on?" Chris asked, walking in to the room.

"Nothing." Nick said as he stormed off.

"He thinks he should of been there." Fiona informed Chris.

"Thats crazy, No one blames him." Chris replied.

"He does." Fiona said.

"Wheres Daniel?" Gabby asked out of breath.

"Max is taking him to the Garden." Chris said holding his head down.

Gabby takes off running again toward the doors.

"Wait Gabby, No."

"I need to talk to him!"

"uhh." Chris said trying to think.

"Go! Lets Go!" Chris said jumping over the rail he was by.

The two of them take off for the Garden.

"He's waking up." Brian noticed.

"Justin are you okay? Justin?" Kevin Asked waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Brian?" Justin mumbled.

"Yeah I'm here." Brian quickly answered.

"Daniel, We need to get him." Justin Said out of breath.

"He made it back buddy,"Brian informed Justin.

"Is-is he okay?"

Brian didn't answer.

"Is he okay?!" Justin Shouted, causing him self to cough.

"No. He was bit. on the neck."

"God dammit. Where is he?"

"He's out front, Talking to Max and Chris."

"No." Justin moaned. "He's gonna- He's gonna have Max do it." Justin said slowly drifting out of consciousness.

"Do what? Justin?" Brian Called. "Justin?!"

"He'll be fine." Kevin said. "He's exhausted."

"Here we go Daniel" Max said while him and Joseph sat him down in the garden.

"Thanks" Max thanked Joseph.

"No problem" Joseph said while patting Max on the back. "I'm gonna go back, Check on them"

"Alright" Max agreed.

"Max" Daniel mumbled.

"Yeah buddy?"

"You need to trust Kevin."

"Kevin? What?"

"Max. Listen to me. Kevin is a good guy"

"But you said-"

"I Know what I said. But I was wrong."

"You're not thinking straight!" Max started to shout.

"Max I know you want someone to blame for your sisters death. I get it. But it wasn't Kevin. Katie knew exactly what she was getting into."

"But-"

"Max, I need to know you're gonna trust Kevin."

"Daniel…"

"Max…"

"Alright." Max said with his head down."I'll trust Kevin"

"Thank you." Daniel said.

"Bye Maxi." Daniel said while closing his eyes.

"Bye Danny" Max said while pointing his pistol at Daniel.

Max Took a deep breath, looked up in the sky and closed his eyes. And slowly pulled the Trigger.

Just after Max pulled the trigger. He heard a cry "MAX NO!" Coming from behind him.

He turned to see Gabby standing next to Chris.

"No!" Gabby screamed. "No!"

Gabby fell to her knees.

Chris bent down and hugged Gabby to Comfort her.


End file.
